


Shadows Rising

by TaleweaverNLM



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a few weeks since Pitch had been defeated when Jack stumbles upon the Nightmare King, bleeding, broken, and running from his own nightmares and does the only respectable thing a Guardian can do, he rescues him and takes him to North's. As the fallen King is healing the rest of the guardians start to report strange things happening to the children, they are spending most of their time inside, afraid to even step a foot out of their doors without reason. When it's found out that the Nightmares have a new master and are the cause the Guardians look to pitch for help but all he can do now is point them to two spirits that have worked closely with both Pitch and Sanderson without ever actually meeting them.<br/>As the fight against the Nightmares' new master begins old feelings are being re-awakened, hidden/repressed memories are returned and the Guardians (sans Sanderson & Jack) start to realize that Pitch's attack on the world may be more their fault than they are willing to admit.</p><p>(First FF EVER! Flames with be replied to with such a kind and polite response you'll feel like a jerk for flameing me in the first place! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Rising

He was flying just over Burgess when he heard it  


The night was quite; snow fell in heavy clumps and the moon shown full when it could peek through the clouds. Jack was smiling at a job well done when the tell tale sound of 'crunchcrunchcrunch' reached his ear. Someone was running through the newly fallen snow. Jack shot towards the sound worried some child had wandered to far only to see an unbelievable sight. There, running through snow and grasping branches, was Pitch Black. Well, if Jack had to be honest, it was more of a limp-run thing but that wasn't important at the moment. As the Nightmare King stumbled, Jack settled on a branch in a crouch, unsure really what to do. He had, unlike the other guardians, felt rather guilty after the big fight. As they had all went to celebrate he couldn't help remembering that time in Antarctica, the pure emotion on that face and then the utter fear when his nightmares had turned on him, and as he looked at the fallen King, he felt all the more guilty.  


Pitch Black had, after his stumble, lent against the vary tree Jack now sat in. Jack could see blood on the snow around him, and the way he cradled his arm spoke of another injury. With every gasping breath Jack could detect the faintest wheeze, like Pitch was having trouble getting a lungful of air. 'What happened to him?' Was all Jack could think before a sharp screech wrenched the air, he didn't need to see the sharp jerk and stumble Pitch did to recognize that sound, Nightmares.  


As Pitch began moving again, Jack made his choice. With a sharp wave of his staff he created a large ice wall in the direction the screech had came, the sound of hoof beats had joined it, and jumped down in front of the injured Boogeyman. Pitch stared at him with wide, wild eyes and Jack saw somthing that made his gut roll, fear. As plain as a Santa hat on Aster, fear filed the Nightmare Kings eyes. Jack only had time to give a, what he hoped was, comforting smile before hooking his arms under the Boogeyman's knees and back and launching into the air. Pitch didn't even yelp, which worried Jack more than if he had screamed bloody murder. Jack heard the Nightmares crash into his ice and knew they would be after him any moment now and, with the winds help in balancing Pitch, pulled out a snow glob North had given him for emergencies, he figured this counted. A flash, a swirl, and the next thing Jack knew he was in a heap in the glob room with an armful of bleeding Nightmare King, two shocked yetis, and a handful of frightened, screaming, elves. He looked up at one of the yetis "get North."  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, like I said, first FF EVER! Should I continue? Should I go bury myself back in my whole? Should I stop writing entirely? Did I spell somthing wrong? Is my grammar-  
> Pitch: shut UP already!  
> meep!  
> Pitch: WHY is it you opened with me not only bleeding, but RUNNING from my own nightmares!?  
> ....because your Pith and I love yoooou?  
> Pitch:*Smacks me over the head with his scythe like a hammer*  
> OOOOWWWWWWWWWIIIIIEEEEEEE!  
> Jack: That was mean Pitch...oh wait, I mean PLEASE COMMENT or leave kudos! I wanna know what happnes next!


End file.
